


SouthSide Self Storage

by biggirl937



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pandemics, Storage Units, southside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggirl937/pseuds/biggirl937
Summary: Ian has it together, a good job and is happy with life. When a strager walks into the shop and calls him names he knows that this is going to be a bumpy ride but he is all for it.(Jesus, shoot me! I hate doing the summary...) lol
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	SouthSide Self Storage

As the key slides into the keyhole of the door Ian lets out a sigh. Work again, Jesus. Seems like that’s all he does anymore. Don’t get him wrong he is thankful to have a job and the job is an amazing one. Pay is the best he has had yet, legally anyways. But the hours just seem brutal some days. 9:30a-6p Monday thru Friday. 9a-4p Saturdays and 10a-2p Sundays. He shouldn’t complain its way better hours than what he was working at the club. He thanks god those days are over every morning when he wakes up at 7a. He also thanks god for the routine he has now.

Up at 7a every day, except for his days off of course. Then restroom, dressed, pills, coffee. Then head to work on the El. Its not an exciting life. But it’s a life that he enjoys because its something of substance that he knows wont change unless he so chooses to change it. Which he does not plan on doing any time soon. He normally gets to work about 20 minutes early. Prints all the reports out, turns the camera monitor on, checks emails so that when he unlocks the door at open time, he is prepared for who ever walks thru the door.

In this industry you never know who or what your going to run into for matter. A lot of people are coming in to get a storage unit because they are leaving there significant other or divorce, an eviction due to not being able to pay rent because of the pandemic, some have had a death in the family and no time to go thru the things that are left behind, some are moving or closing on a house and the lucky ones are just in need of a little more room for the stuff they have accumulated over the years but cant let go yet.

Then you have the people that are losing their beloved possessions that are in there unit to auction because they cant pay. That’s the worst and is honestly the only part of the job that Ian does not like. Again, don’t get him wrong. He gets why the auctions have to happen. After all this is a business, a corporation. So, money is the object for them, but Ian finds that to be the problem most of the time. It’s about the money and not the people. Also, the paperwork is complicated and has to be done just right or it’s an illegal sell to the auction buyer. Ian honestly tries to avoid anything related to auctions. He hasn’t even been officially trained on them or the paperwork yet.

It’s the end of January now and Ian started this job after scoring a phone interview thru Indeed. Four phone interviews and a proposal letter later and Ian is working full time as an assistant manager in the storage unit industry since early September. He knows that the auction training is coming in February. But that doesn’t mean he has to like it. He is honestly just hoping that he gets it, remember it. In the last 6 months they have done a couple medication changes and his memory is getting better along with his patents for stupid people during this pandemic. But he is still not where he needs to be, and he knows it.

Its about 9:20a when the alarm on his phone goes off giving him the ten-minute warning for clock in time. He has had to set multiple alarms throughout his day to make sure he stays track on things and that he does not forget anything. Its working so far so he isn’t going to change it up. Even though he thinks that the alarms get on his managers nerves, Matt.

Ian likes Matt. Not like that, but as a friend for sure. Looks up to him because he has been in the industry for over ten years. Matt’s going on 32 and has three kids. Two girls and one boy. From what Ian has gathered all three of the kid’s mothers are crazy. But currently Matt is reconnecting with one of them. His second child’s mother. It’s a big mess that Ian tries to stay out of but at times can’t because of Matt’s venting at work. To each there own though, right?

As the clock hits 9:30a Ian puts on his name tag on, turns on all the light in the shop and takes a long deep breath before unlocking the door. There I no one waiting in the parking lot today like there was yesterday. Thank God. As Ian walks away from the door, he remembers that he needs to check to drop box. So, he goes into the breakroom to the key box. Grabs the golden key and checks the drop box. Of course, there is no money in it. Its bare, like it is most days. After putting the key back Ian gets back to the desk just in time to hear the bell above the door ring.

*DING DONG*

Thank god matts off today or he would be bitching about how Ian didn’t already have his mask on. Ian hurry's up and puts hit mask on before looking up or saying anything. With his mask firmly in place he Stands up and to the side so that he is behind the sneeze guard as well. When he finally looks up he is hit like a ton of bricks. The man standing in front of him is gorgeous. For sure shorter than himself, jet black hair that is shaved on the sides and back from what he is assuming but the top is longer and slicked back. Just like his own. His eyes are so blue its like they are glowing and that perfect smile.

Smile… Wait… He snaps out of it real fast…

“Sir, do you have a mask that you can put on?”

The smile drops from the stranger’s face and Ian thinks that even his frown lines are adorable.

“Hell no I don’t have a mask firecrotch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about being stuck on my other fics you guys! But this one came to me and I had to start it... Please lmk what you think! Should I go for more?


End file.
